<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>curiouser and curiouser by Bowthaisarecool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211258">curiouser and curiouser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool'>Bowthaisarecool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Halloween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk!Sansa, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jonsa Halloween Event, mention of past underage drinking, sibling shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon had the best idea for a drink. Unfortunately, he wasn't anticipating Sansa being a lightweight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Halloween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>curiouser and curiouser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a lil more fun than yesterday's piece! </p><p>written for the Jonsa Halloween event on tumblr!<br/>Day 2: Drink Me/ Colors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What up bitches! It’s time for SHOTS.” </p><p>Everyone groaned. Arya was having way too much fun at this party.</p><p>“Gods, was I like this when I became legal drinking age?” Sansa looked at her little sister across the room, horrified at the bubbly young woman in a Cheshire cat costume. She’ll be first to admit though, Arya was absolutely adorable, even with what looked like a drink in each hand.</p><p>Jon snorted. “No, but you <em> were </em>like this when Robb took you to your first college party and Theon gave you an AMF.” </p><p>“Not my finest hour.” Sansa grimaced at the memory. “On the plus side, that was my one and only time ever getting that wasted. Even now at legal drinking age I stay away from hard liquors. All thanks to Theon’s peer pressuring.”</p><p>“Hey!” Theon protested from behind the counter, “That drink gave you the fucking courage to kiss Jon! You should be <em> thanking </em> me!” Jon and Sansa shifted uncomfortably. Nearly three years later and still only one drunken kiss between them. Robb had seen what they were doing and put a stop to it. He didn’t care if they wanted to date but he didn’t want his best friend and little sister to do anything they’d regret. Unfortunately, they were both too embarrassed and didn’t bring it up the next day. Which led to both parties assuming the other did, in fact, regret it.</p><p>“How ‘bout we don’t humiliate Jon and Sansa tonight, Theon?” Robb walked up to the group, Arya in tow looking decidedly put out.</p><p>Theon laughed and pointed an empty shaker at her, “Why the pout, Cheshire?”</p><p>“Robb won’t let me have anymore shots.”</p><p>Everyone in the group snickered at her. Leave it to Responsible Robb to reign in his little sister. </p><p>“Tell you what shorty,” Theon began lining empty whisky tumblers, “how about everyone here try my newest concoction? I call it ‘The Kraken.’” He poured the brightest color of electric blue liquid in each glass and gestured for everyone to pick one up.</p><p>Jon eyed it warily, “Where’d the name come from?” He lifted it to his mouth. </p><p>Theon smiled as he watched everyone down it. “Eight legs, eight ingredients! Most of which are alcohol.” Robb immediately slapped Theon across the face after he drank his. Everyone else went into either a coughing fit or started gagging. </p><p>“That,” he wagged a finger at Theon, “is absolutely disgusting.”</p><p>“Noted.” Theon shook his head, slightly disoriented from Robb’s slap.</p><p>Arya slammed her glass down in front of Theon. “Another!”</p><p>“No!” Everyone but Theon shouted. </p><p>“Spoil sports, all of you.” Arya grumbled. </p><p>The group of friends chatted some more, with Theon occasionally coming in and out of the conversation as he was making drinks for his guests. They were all having a good time. Talking, laughing, having some more drinks. No one thought they needed to stop until suddenly-</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Sansa giggled, “Does everyone else see the pretty dancing colors?” Sansa looked around them in wonderment. She noticed a slight change in her vision earlier but thought she was imagining it. Now though, with a another cocktail under her belt, she knew she definitely wasn’t imagining the pretty lights and bright swirling colors.</p><p>“Sansa?” Robb looked at his sister in disbelief. “Are you drunk already? Theon what the fuck was in that drink?”</p><p>Jon placed a steady hand on Sansa’s lower back. “Well, I think she had maybe one drink earlier, but I dunno what it was. Might not have been agreeable with Theon’s catastrophe-”</p><p>“It’s called <em> Kraken </em> , thank you very much.” He was affronted by Jon’s misnaming. “And how was <em> I </em> supposed to know that Queen of Hearts over here is a lightweight? She’s usually the DD!” He wasn’t wrong. Sansa always volunteered to stop drinking early at parties to make sure her older brother and his friends were safe. For good reason.</p><p>“First of all Mad Hatter,” she scoffed at the name of Theon’s costume, “I’m the <em> Red Queen! </em> Pick up a book, learn the difference, get it right.” When drunk, apparently Sansa Stark became Sassy Snark. She hiccupped before gleefully announcing, “Second of all: I’m a one shot wonder babeyy!!” The boys tried to smother their laughter at the dancey redhead. Sansa wasn’t finished though. It was Theon’s idea to throw an Alice in Wonderland themed Halloween party so <em> how dare </em> he not know the different characters. During her long winded explanation of the various different queens in the story, Arya managed to sneak a drink from over the counter. She didn’t, however, manage to sneak it into her mouth.</p><p>“Freeze, Underfoot.” Robb gestured at the drink in her hand. “You’re cut off for the next hour. Pace yourself or you’ll end up like-” he stuck a thumb at Sansa, “-over there.” Arya looked over his shoulder and saw her older sister attempting to put braids in Jon’s curly hair. She snorted. “It’s water for you for the time being.” He went to grab two bottles from the fridge. One he gave Arya and the other he tossed to Jon. </p><p>“Here we go Sansa,” Jon moved her hands off his hair and handed the water bottle to her, “I have some water for you.”</p><p>Sansa smacked his hand away. “The only thing you <em> have </em> is the <em> audacity!” </em></p><p>Jon chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“You should be! How dare you have such nice soft hair! It’s not fair! You don’t even <em> do </em> anything with it!” Sansa suddenly squealed with delight and reached behind Jon. “Thanks Theon!”</p><p>“Wh- Hey!” Theon stood flabbergasted as she swooped over and stole his drink from his hands.</p><p>“What?” she asked curiously, unaware that anything was wrong. Instead of waiting for a response, she took the shot.</p><p>Theon spluttered, “What do you mean ‘what?’ That wasn’t for you!”</p><p>Lies. Clearly the shot was meant for Sansa. “But it was practically begging for me to drink it!” </p><p>That gave Jon an idea. He uncapped the bottle of water and lifted it in front of Sansa’s face. In an unnaturally high pitched voice, he said, “Drink me, Sansa, drink me!” while waving the water in front of her face. Perhaps he was a bit tipsy too.</p><p>“Oh! Well okay, sure!” Jon’s jaw dropped at how easily and happily she took the water and drank. He blinked several times before calling out to her brother. “Uh… Robb?”</p><p>“Sup?”</p><p>“We can’t leave Sansa alone all night.”</p><p>“Um, sure…? But why?”</p><p>“She is a <em> far </em> too agreeable drunk.” Jon replied, eyes still not off of the pretty lady in front of him who was dancing to the music, water still in hand.</p><p>Before Robb could open <em> that </em> can of worms, he saw in the corner of his eye his <em> other </em>little sister running off with what looked suspiciously like a bottle in her arms. “HEY! ARYA COME BACK HERE!”</p><p>At the sound of her brother screaming, Sansa looked over, then enthusiastically started waving at the back of her sister’s head. “Bye Arya! See you later!”</p><p>Robb groaned and started banging his head on the counter. Sansa looked at her brother with the utmost concern. That surely must hurt him! </p><p>“Don’t worry man, she’s fine,” Theon chuckled. When Robb glared at him, he explained. “She’s <em>newly</em> 21, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, and?”</p><p>“And she just ran off with a bottle of grenadine,” Theon snorted, “Something tells me the only thing she'll get is a sugar crash.”</p><p>Robb sagged his shoulders in relief. He really didn’t want to deal with another drunk little sister. Those two are going to be the death of him. At least he only has to worry about a sugar crash tonight coming from Arya tonight.</p><p>Suddenly though, it was like Sansa sobered up out of nowhere. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”</p><p>“What’s wrong San?” </p><p>She pointed at something passed her brother. When the boys all turned, they immediately frowned. A pompous ass, thy name is Joffrey. Robb swore. This is what he gets for letting Theon be in charge of everything, including the guest list.</p><p>Jon turned to Theon. “Bro.”</p><p>Theon scratched his head. “Look I didn’t invite him. I’m guessing Renly did? He’s usually forced to take his nephew to outings.”</p><p>Robb scrunched his face. “And since when were you friends with Renly Baratheon?”</p><p>Sansa, still not taking her eyes off the blonde asshole, answered, “Since the only way Margaery Tyrell would accept Theon’s invitation was if she was allowed to bring her brother Loras. And where Loras goes, so does Renly.” Sansa looked away from her source of disdain and lifted a brow at a very sheepish looking Theon. “Girls talk.”</p><p>“Of fucking course this is about a girl.” Robb sighed and looked to Jon. “I’m gonna handle this. Do you mind?” He jerked his head at Sansa and Jon understood the underlying request. Take my sister away from here while I kick out her ex, who would most definitely make a scene. </p><p>“Hey, Red Queen?” Jon grabbed her hands and started backing up, pulling her along.</p><p>Sansa perked up. “Yes Jon?” She let him guide her, Joffrey already forgotten. Jon stumbled just a bit. Something about that <em> Yes Jon </em> that excited him.</p><p>“Remember how you were curious about where Ghost is during the party?”</p><p>Sansa instantly smiled brightly. She loved Jon’s dog. “Yeah?”</p><p>And her smile must be contagious because Jon returned it tenfold. “You wanna go see him?”</p><p>Sansa gasped enthusiastically, “Oh my gods! Yes pleeeeease!” </p><p>Jon coughed. Something in his chest grumbled approvingly at her words. “Perfect,” his voice came out a little rougher than he intended. “He’s upstairs in my room.” And suddenly he was no longer leading Sansa, she was leading him. Tugging Jon along, she ran through the crowd of partiers to make her way towards the stairs when suddenly she stopped. Jon, not expecting the abrupt interruption in their journey, collided into her.</p><p>“Oooof! Sorry, Sansa, you okay?” </p><p>She didn’t even notice, too busy looking around the room. “Isn’t it so pretty?” </p><p>Jon laughed quietly at how she was admiring some fancy color-changing LED lights and, in his opinion, a rather tacky disco ball. Sure, the luminescence of the atmosphere was pretty cool, but it didn’t compare to one admiring it. What <em> was </em> in that drink Theon? “It’s gorgeous. Come on pretty girl, Ghost is waiting.” At the mention of the dog, Sansa squealed and grabbed Jon again, dragging him along.</p><p>When they opened the door to his room, she rushed over and started giving Ghost all the love. He was the best boy that ever was and deserved so many pets.</p><p>Jon closed the door and with the loud music now a muffled noise, he could properly appreciate her company. And he couldn’t help but admire her affections for his dog. When he sat on the edge of his bed, she looked up at him. </p><p>“Jon, are you uncomfortable when I’m around?” That caught him off guard.</p><p>“What? No, not at all. Where is this coming from?”</p><p>Sansa bit her lip. “Well, I can’t help but remember the last time Theon plied me with alcohol.”</p><p>Jon turned his attention to Ghost instead and swallowed. “And?”</p><p>“And you sort of ignored me for a week. Sometimes I think we’re okay, but then you pull back again. And I’m not stupid. It always happens when I try flirting with you.”</p><p>Jon did a double take. “I’m sorry, you flirt with me?”</p><p>Sansa grimaced. “Oh god, was I not? Dammit Arya was right.” She started mumbling to herself as Jon watched, shocked at this new information. “Am I really just too nice to everyone? Is that why my flirting game is so off? My god is that why Arya thought I was flirting with the mailman when I told him it was so good to see him? Fucking hell.”</p><p>At the mention of Sansa flirting with someone who was <em> not </em> him, he snapped back to attention. “Wait wait wait. Sansa, you <em> like </em> me? Like… <em> like me, </em>like me?” Jon, channeling his inner Cheshire, slowly began to grin very, very widely.</p><p>“Aw you’re making fun, I don’t want to look at you anymore.” She turned her back to him, sticking her face in Ghost’s soft fur. Jon laughed at the woman with her face buried in his dog’s fur. But oh no, Jon couldn’t let that happen, no sir. He slid off the bed and joined her on the floor with Ghost. Gently pulling her and making her face him, Jon stared into those vibrant blue eyes of hers. They were as blue as Theon’s drink. At the memory of Theon’s drink, which had delightfully led to this conversation, Jon chuckled.</p><p>“Sansa, I’m going to need you to remember this conversation tomorrow morning, alright?”</p><p>“Of course I’ll remember!” She squinted her eyes at Jon. “Why do I need to remember?”</p><p>“Because I like you too and you’re drunk.” </p><p>“Oh!” Sansa nodded. Jon made perfect sense. She <em> is </em> drunk and he <em> does </em>like her. With that confirmation, she went back to petting Ghost. And Jon went back to watching her fondly. </p><p>Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, trapping Ghost in her arms. Jon’s eyes darted back and forth from her to his bed, debating. Nope, he had some decency left in him and he's sure Sansa wouldn't appreciate waking up in his bed, regardless of the fact that he'd be on the floor. So he lifted her up and took her to Robb’s room. His friend can sleep on the couch for a night.</p><p>As he was tucking her in, Sansa grabbed at his arms. “Hey Jon?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Did I ever tell you? When I was dating Joffrey back in high school, it always felt like the light was drained out of me. It was kinda awful.” Jon furrowed his brows. He knew Joffrey Baratheon was an ass, but never knew to what extent. Before he could say anything though, Sansa continued. “But when I got to really know you and when we kissed a few years ago, it was like everything got inexplicably brighter. My life suddenly went from black and white to technicolor and I've never wanted to look back.”</p><p>Jon couldn’t stop smiling. “Alright pretty girl, it’s time for bed.”</p><p>She smiled mischievously at him. “You could always join me.”</p><p>Suddenly they heard a gagging noise coming from the inside room with them. Arya popped up from the floor on the other side of the bed. She pointed a bottle at them and glared. “I swear to all that is holy and good, if you join her Jon, I <em> will </em> vomit. And I’m not even drunk!”</p><p>Jon laughed as he backed up towards the door. “No worries, Underfoot, I’m going.” With one final wave at a giggling Sansa, he went out and closed the door behind him. Jon prayed to the gods that Sansa would remember tomorrow morning. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tomorrow Morning</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sansa opened the door and peeked through to see a snoring Jon. She went in and shut the door behind her. After some light contemplation, she thought <em> ah fuck it </em> and launched herself on his unsuspecting body. </p><p>“Oh my god!”</p><p>“Good morning Jon!” she said sweetly to him. </p><p>“Hi?” Bleary eyed Jon was not a morning person.</p><p>“Hey Jon. I remember.” </p><p>His eyes snapped open. Suddenly Jon, and all parts of Jon really, became a morning person. </p><p>--</p><p>Arya heard giggling come from Jon’s room while coming back from the bathroom and scoffed. “Filthy animals.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>